Mission list
Overview= Quests are assignments which help to learn the game and are rewarded with useful items. They can be accepted in the [[Hangar]] under Quests. New quests become available as you achieve higher levels in the game through [[Experience Points]]. There are quests, for example, in which specific resources must be collected, or specific enemies shot down. There are additional company quests that are always company specific. For example, Mars needs to attack Earth (EIC) or Venus (VRU). These quests come in pairs, one for each enemy company. Important note about Quests! If you should collect a specific amount of resources, only resources in space will be counted, not resources out of boxes or from enemies. Simply collect the resources from space and the quest will end automatically. -MuFaBa *'''Note''': Some of the text descriptions do not match the actual quest requirements or rewards. In such cases, the details given in the Objectives and Rewards is the correct information. The text descriptions were taken directly from the game and so reflect the changes that Bigpoint has not made in the game screen for updated quest requirements. =List of Quests= Level 1 Quests These quests are available to all players when they first start out in the game. They are focused primarily on the home sectors 1-1, 2-1 and 3-1 and learning the basic mechanics of the game. '''Urgent Mission!''' ::So you would like to save the universe....ha ha. Why not start by collecting 20 prometium rocks - you know, the little red things found on X-1 and X-2 - then we can talk. Collect the ore, it's yours to keep - and then sell it at the space station. ::'''Objectives''' ::*[[Prometium]]: 20 units ::'''Reward''' ::*2,000 [[Credits]] ::*4,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Show Me What You Got''' ::Some renegades keep bothering us and prevent us from working. Destroy 5 of them, that should scare them off. Make sure you have enough laser and rocket ammunition on board! ::'''Objectives''' ::*Find and eliminate 5 [[Renegade]] ::'''Reward''' ::*4,000 [[Credits]] ::*10 [[Uridium]] ::*2,000 [[Experience Points]] Ore Urgently Required! ::If you want to make yourself useful, go and collect 30 Endurium rocks. Those are the blue rocks found on X-1 and X-2. It won't hurt! ::'''Objectives''' ::*[[Endurium]]: 30 units ::'''Reward''' ::4,000 [[Credits]] ::10 [[Uridium]] ::4,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 2 Quests These quests are available to players who reach [[Experience Points|Level]] 2. These quests are focused on expanding the player's range into sectors X-2 and X-3. '''Lordakians Sighted!''' ::Two days ago, we lost radar contract with the research probe XF3LD in sector X-2 just as it made first contact with a new race - the Lordakians. We still don't know why they responded so aggresively, but that's beside the point. If you want to help, find and destroy 10 of those beasts and I will give you a good recommendation for your next promotion. ::'''Objectives''' ::*Find and eliminate 10 [[Lordakians]] ::'''Reward''' ::*8,000 [[Credits]] ::20 [[Uridium]] ::*4,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Desperately searching for Terbium!''' ::Deep in space, you will find large quantities of Terbium - the golden ore that can be found at X-3 and X-4. For research purposes we need 40 terbium rocks, and you have proved yourself to be quite useful. Get going right away and bring me 40 Terbium rocks -- and keep an eye out for Lordakianers and Mordons... ::'''Objectives''' ::[[Terbium]]: 40 units ::'''Reward''' ::8,000 [[Credits]] ::10 [[Uridium]] ::8,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Urgent Mission! (2)''' ::We need more prometium! Much more...take a ship and collect 40 rocks... ::'''Objectives''' ::[[Promerium]] 40 units ::'''Reward''' ::4,000 [[Credits]] ::10 [[Uridium]] ::8,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Show us what you're made of (2)''' ::There are still too many renegades... They are developing into a real plague... You must destroy another 10 of them! ::'''Objective''' ::Find and eliminate 10 [[Renegade]] ::'''Reward''' ::8,000 [[Credits]] ::20 [[Uridium]] ::4,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 3 Quests '''Battle of the Mordons''' ::For some time now, the sector 2RR0D0G-UV3 around Planet Terra has been under attack by aliens. Our scouts assume that the Mordons are responsible. We must act now! Destroy 10 Mordons on X-3 or X-4 and we might stand a chance! ::'''Objectives:''' ::Find and eliminate 10 Mordons ::'''Reward:''' ::16,000 [[Credits]] ::20 [[Uridium]] ::16,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Urgent Mission! (3)''' ::We know you just returned, but if you go out for the last time and collect more prometium , we will be able to finish the first part of the research. 80 sounds like a lot, but we desperately need large amounts... ::'''Objectives''' ::[[Promerium]] 80 units ::'''Reward''' ::8,000 [[Credits]] ::20 [[Uridium]] ::16,000 [[Experience Points]] '''Show us what you're made of (3)''' ::It seems we cannot hold the renegades back... but we must try one last time! Destroying 20 of them should be enough... Luckily the renegades haven't been aggressive thus far... ::'''Objective''' ::Find and eliminate 20 [[Renagade]] ::'''Reward''' ::16,000 [[Credits]] ::40 [[Uridium]] ::8,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 4 Quests '''Attack of the Devolarians ::Alarm! Devolarians are attacking the colony in the X-3 sectors. If you are true to your company, then help us to eliminate this threat. Search out and destroy 3 Devolarians on the X-3 maps. ::'''Objectives:''' ::Find and eliminate 3 Devolarians ::'''Reward:''' ::32,000 [[Credits]] ::40 [[Uridium]] ::32,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 5 Quests '''Sibelonauts are Fighting Back! ::Since the last intergallactic war, we have not heard much from the Sibelonauts. But now they have started to retaliate! They have beamed several ships of the mothership class on a destructive course into Sector X-4. Destroy 2 of them, but make sure to get some help. You won't stand a chance alone. ::'''Objectives:''' ::Find and eliminate 2 Sibelons ::'''Reward:''' ::64,000 [[Credits]] ::50 [[Uridium]] ::64,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 6 Quests '''The Company Wars I: (Vengeance)''' '''It's time! (MMO/EIC/VRU) has crossed the line!''' ::We have stood by long enough while MMO took our valuable resources. The supervisory board has decided to take strong measures. After successfully completing your assignments, you are now in the middle of a company war. With your experience, this assignment shouldn't be a problem - but don't treat it lightly. Find the enemy Vengeance and show the MMO what what we think of their constant interference... ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objectives''' ::15 Vengeance (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::100,000 [[Credits]] ::200 [[Uridium]] ::100,000 {Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars I: (Bigboy)''' '''It's time! (MMO/EIC/VRU) has crossed the line!''' ::Keep it up! Find the enemy BigBoy and show the MMO what what we think of their constant interference... ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objective''' ::10 Bigboy (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::200,000 [[Credits]] ::400 [[Uridium]] ::200,000 [[Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars I: (Goliath)''' '''It's time! (MMO/EIC/VRU) has crossed the line!''' ::One last strike! Find the enemy Goliath and show the VRU what we think of their constant interference... ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objective''' ::5 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::300,000 [[Credits]] ::600 [[Uridium]] ::300,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 7 Quests Level 8 Quests '''The Company Wars II: (Vengeance)''' '''A Question of Honor''' ::It seems that someone at the top has got his eye on you... Not all pilots make it to this point, so congratulations! If you continue to do such a great job, you might have the chance to get ahead. But before you start dreaming: GET TO WORK! Destroy 30 Vengeances! ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objectives''' ::30 Vengeance (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::500,000 [[Credits]] ::800 [[Uridium]] ::500,000 [[Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars I: (Bigboy)''' '''A Question of Honor''' ::Stick to your guns! The enemy has already suffered big losses... Destroy 20 BigBoys! ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objective''' ::20 Bigboy (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::600,000 [[Credits]] ::1000 [[Uridium]] ::600,000 [[Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars I: (Goliath)''' '''A Question of Honor''' ::We have pushed back the enemy... Now you have to give your all! Destroy 10 Goliaths! ::*'Note': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::'''Objective''' ::20 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::600,000 [[Credits]] ::1000 [[Uridium]] ::600,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 9 Quests Level 10 Quests '''The Company Wars III: (Vengeance)''' '''You have come very far ...''' ::Someone at the Board of Directors mentioned your name... Time will tell if that's good or bad news. We have seldom seen someone with your talent... it looks as if something big is in the pipeline... The multiple attacks by alien races in the recent past... even the mysterious and ancient Rrodogian race has started to interfere with our corporate politics again... Research scientists have discovered new subspace rips and anomalies... We believe the company wars are only just the beginning - but in order to find out more, we must end this war. Destroying 150 Vengeances should be enough to start with. ::'''Objective''' ::150 [[Vengeance]] (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::1,000,000 [[Credits]] ::2,000 [[Uridium]] ::1,000,000 [[Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars III: (BigBoy)''' '''You have come very far ...''' ::The other companies are beginning to show weaknesses, our strategy seems to be working! Only the BigBoy fleet is still a problem... if you capture 100 of them, we can take a breather! ::'''Objective''' ::100 [[BigBoy]] (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::2,000,000 [[Credits]] ::3,000 [[Uridium]] ::2,000,000 [[Experience Points]] '''The Company Wars III: (Goliath)''' '''You have come very far ...''' ::No one saw this coming! Due to your exceptional performance, we have inflicted major damage on the enemy. Now we have to deliver the final blow. Their Goliath fleet must be destroyed! Should you manage to destroy 50 ships, the war may very well soon be over! If you survive, the Board of Directors will be contacting you. They apparently have some kind of a special mission for you. Be patient, wait for them to contact you and don't try anything stupid... The board knows about everything that's going on, and is quite sensitive when it comes to matters of honor. Good luck, pilot! ::'''Objective''' ::50 [[Goliath]] (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::'''Reward''' ::3,000,000 [[Credits]] ::5,000 [[Uridium]] ::3,000,000 [[Experience Points]] Level 11 Quests Level 12 Quests Level 13 Quests Level 14 Quests=